Chibby Series HunHan : Sehun's Secret
by geelovekorea
Summary: chiby abal main cast hunhan. sehun namja mungil berusia tiga tahun memiliki suatu hal yang dirahasiakan dari semua orang. bahkan dari Luhan, tetangga mungilnya yang merupakan hyung kesayangannya. sebetulnya apa yang sehun sembunyikan? SehunxLuhan. bad summary. dont like dont read. boys love. yaoi. typo(s). gaje. review plis.


**Chibby Series**** HunHan**** : Sehun Secret's**

.

Main Cast :

HunHan (Oh Sehun EXO-K x Si Luhan EXO-M)

Other member SM

Genre : one shoot, failure brothership, failure comedy.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi dari bacaan anak-anak punya saeng author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Pagi ini cerah sekali. Nampak seorang namja mungil berparas cantik berusia lima tahun berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah di sebelah kanan rumahnya. Rupanya namja cantik itu ingin mengajak tetangganya untuk bermain bersama.

"Sehunnie. Sehunnie."

Namja cantik itu terus berteriak-teriak memanggil tetangganya di depan pintu rumah berwarna coklat.

.

.

Cklek.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat seorang namja cantik bermata foxy yang sudah berusia dua puluh tahun lebih namun kecantikan tetap saja terpancar disana. Sepertinya dia umma dari teman bermain namja cantik ini. Namja cantik dewasa itu menunduk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan namja cantik mungil dihadapannya. Tersenyum lembut dan mengusap puncak kepala lembut.

"Luhannie sudah bangun ne. Anak pintar."

Namja cantik yang dipanggil Luhan itu pun mengangguk senang. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Membuatnya semakin cantik saja.

"Ne Bummie umma sudah membangunkan dan memandikan Luhannie. Luhannie sekarang mau main. Sehunnie oddiega?"

Jangan heran kalau Luhan punya dua umma karena dia terbiasa memanggil namja cantik di depannya dengan sebutan umma, bukan ahjumma. Sedangkan umma kandungnya hanyalah Bummie umma. Sedangkan appanya Wonnie appa. Umma yang cantik dan appa yang tampan, perpaduan yang sesuai untuk namja mungil nan cantik seperti Luhan.

"Sehunnie belum bangun baby. Sedari tadi umma sudah berusaha membangunkannya tapi tak mau keluar juga. Luhannie mau membantu untuk membangunkannya? Minnie umma harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyunnie appa. Nanti dibuatkan susu strawberry kesukaan baby. Otte?"

Tawaran yang menggiurkan dari ummanya tentu saja tidak akan dilewatkan begitu saja. Lagipula memang niat awalnya kan Luhan ingin mengajak Sehun, saeng tetangganya untuk bermain bersama. Lansung saja Luhan melesat masuk ke lantai dua menuju kamar yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Pintu kamar ebony berwarna coklat dengan pegangan pintu yang rendah dan sebuah papan nama tergantung disana. Sehunnie's room.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Sehunnie, irreona."

.

.

.

Sepi. Ketukan pintu tak kunjung ada sahutan. Karena penasaran akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu begitu saja. Diraih kenop pintu yang tidak begitu tinggi, dibuka perlahan dan sedikit mengintip keadaan di dalam kamar Sehun.

Nampak seorang namja mungil nan tampan berusia tiga tahun, Sehun, yang masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah terbangun hanya saja masih betah bergelung dan bergoyang-goyang dibawah selimut warna biru miliknya. Melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju tempat tidur Sehun.

"Sehunnie, irreona. Ayo bermain di taman dengan bakpao gege. Ini sudah siang. Dia pasti sudah siap untuk berdongeng di taman."

Tapi sepertinya usaha Luhan tidak membuahkan hasil. Sehun masih tidak mau beranjak dari bawah selimut. Masih saja bergelung kuat dibawahnya. Meski sudah diggoyang-goyangkan berkali-kali tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Luhan yang merasa kesal usahanya itu percuma hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Uh, sungguh menggemaskan namja mungil ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Minnie umma sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Luhan. Membisikkan sesuatu. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya menanggapinya.

Tak lama, Luhan kembali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sehun lagi yang masih tak bergeming. "Sehunnie. Irreona. Nanti keburu bakpao gege pergi."

Diam.

"Ya sudah, kalau Sehunnie tidak mau. Biar aku bermain sendiri saja ke taman. Biar Luhannie bermain dengan Naga gege atau dengan Baby Panda saja. Sehunnie menyebalkan."

Akhirnya Luhan menyerah. Usahanya untuk membangunkan Sehun di anggap gagal. Segera saja dia turun dari kasur Sehun dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dengan langkah keras Luhan menuju pintu. Menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan keras.

Hening.

"Huft, akhilnya Luhannie hyung pelgi juga. Kalau tidak pelgi bica-bica Luhannie hyung tau lahacia (rahasia) Tehunnie." Setelah hening beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja sosok yang sedari tadi bertahan di bawah selimut menjulurkan kepalanya. Menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Tadi Sehun mengucapkan sebuah kata rahasia. Memangnya apa yang dirahasian namja mungil nan tampan ini. Sampai-sampai dia harus tega membiarkan hyung kesayangannya merasa kesal?

Selimut yang sedari tadi dipegang erat guna menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terlempar jauh dari atas kasur. Sehun membuangnya begitu saja. Uh-oh, apa itu di kasur Sehun? Ada sesuatu yang besar dan nampak basah. Basah?

"Untung caja Luhannie hyung tidak lihat. Kalau Luhannie hyung campai tau aku mengompol, pacti dia akan meneltawakanku. Untung caja tidak." Sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. Hari ini baby Sehun mengompol dikasurnya. Dia tadi bertahan diatas kasur dengan selimut menutup seluruh tubuhnya ternyata untuk menutupi bekasnya mengompol semalam.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar yang tadi dibanting oleh Luhan terbuka begitu saja. "Aigo Sehunnie. Kalau hanya mengompol kenapa kau harus sembunyikan dariku?"

Sehun yang hendak turun dari kasurnya mendadak membeku di tempat. Di tengoknya ke arah sumber suara, ternyata dibalik pintu itu ada Luhan dan Minnie umma yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum lembut. Sebetulnya tanpa disadari Sehun, pintu yang tadi dibanting Luhan itu sedikit dibuka oleh Minnie umma supaya mereka bisa mengintip apa yang Sehun lakukan di kamar setelah Luhan berpura-pura meninggalkan kamarnya. Yah, itulah rencana yang tadi dibisikan pada Luhan dan berhasil.

Minnie umma dan Luhan mendekati kasur Sehun yang masih berdiam diri dan di tempatnya dan menutup rapat matanya. Sehun merasa sangat malu karena tertangkap basah sudah mengompol di kasurnya. Dalam hati dia pasrah jika Luhan akan menertawakannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun tidak juga mendengar suara tawa dari Luhan. Justru merasakan ada sebuah usapan lembut di kepalanya. Dibuka perlahan matanya dan melihat sosok Minnie umma yang tengah sibuk membuka seprai kasurnya dan beralih ke orang yang mengusap kepalanya, Luhan.

"Harusnya Sehunnie bilang kalau mengompol. Gwenchana. Kata Bummie umma, dulu Luhannie juga mengompol. Tapi sekarang tidak karena Bummie umma selalu mengingatkan Luhannie untuk ke kamar kecil dulu sebelum tidur. Sehunnie semalam lupa, eoh?"

"Ne. Tehunnie lupa, hyungie. Hyungie tidak teltawa?"

"Tertawa? Kenapa?"

"Tehunnie mengompol." Tanya Sehunnie sambil menghambur memeluk hyung kesayangannya. Malu untuk melihat langsung ke wajah Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Anni. Luhannie malah khawatir Sehunnie sakit. Sehunnie bisa masuk angin kalau tidak segera ganti baju."

"Tehunnie tidak cakit."

"Ne arraso. Memang tidak sakit tapi bau. Jadi sekarang kau harus mandi ne. Dan lagi kenapa kau peluk Luhannie, baby? Luhannie kan jadi ikut bau padahal dia sudah mandi. Aigooo." Minnie umma yang sudah selesai membereskan kasur Sehun langsung mendekati Sehun setelah mengambil pakaian ganti untuknya.

Awalnya Minnie umma ingin mengajak Sehun untuk masuk kamar mandi tapi melihat kedua namja mungil itu sedang saling berpelukan, hanya bisa menepuk keningnya pelan. Sepertinya dia harus memandikan keduanya, bukan hanya Sehun tapi Luhan juga. Karena Sehun masih penuh dengan ompol yang tentu saja tidak wangi, bahkan cenderung bau, itu memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan. Tentu saja dengan mudahnya bau itu juga mengenai baju dan tubuh Luhan. Itu artinya Luhan harus ikut mandi bersama Sehun.

"Baiklah, sekarang dua baby umma masuk kamar mandi ne. Kita mandi bersama."

"Mandi dengan Luhannie hyung ne Umma?"

"Nde. Kalian berdua harus mandi. Biar cepat kalian mandi bersama ne."

"Yeiiiiy." Sehun melompat kecil. Senang karena dia bisa mandi bersama Luhan. Bisa mandi sambil bermain air. Bisa berendam bersama hyung kesayangannya. Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun, sepertinya Luhan tidak begitu suka dengan ide Minnie umma.

"Tapi Minnie umma, Luhannie sudah mandi tadi."

"Ne, tapi kau tadi memeluk Sehunnie yang belum mandi dan masih bau jadi kau pasti terkena baunya. Memangnya kau mau ikut bau sepertinya, eoh?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Tak lama dia mengenduskan hidung kecilnya ke arah tubuhnya. Alisnya mengernyit saat menyadari kalau tubuhnya sudah tak wangi lagi seperti tadi.

"Luhannie bau Minnie umma." Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca karena merasa sebal. Dia baru saja mandi tapi sekarang sudah tak wangi lagi. Bahkan cenderung bau. Bummie umma pasti akan marah padanya.

Melihat itu, Sungmin mengangguk kecil dan langsung saja menggandeng kedua tangan kecil Luhan dan Sehun. Mengajak mereka untuk segera masuk kamar mandi. "Karena Baby Luhan dan Baby Sehun bau jadi sekarang kita mandi ne. Kalian mandi bersama ne. Nanti biar dibantu sama Yang ahjussi. Minnie umma mau mengantar Kyunnie appa berangkat kantor dulu ne."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author aneh muncul lagi dengan chibby series dengan HunHan karena muculnya teaser comebacknya EXO. Yeiiiiy. *high jump with Minho. Untuk merayankannya munculah chibby series yang gk ada unyu-unyu-nya ini. Chibby series yang super abal dan aneh ini.

Meski gitu, author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author. author sangat mengharapkan revieww yang bisa membuat auhtor bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua.

So author berterimakasih banget buat Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw / sellinandrew / MissELFVIP / chikakyumin / LyaxueSiBum / Shim Yeonhae / Shipper not Fujoshi / Cho97 / Septia princess prosecutor dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca fict "**chibby series SiBum : FIXIE**". author juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update. Terlebih untuk penuhi request. Dongsaengku, ini aku udah bikin HunHan tapi kayae ceritanya jauh dari kata bagus dech. Gak tau kenapa rasanya makin abal ajh. Doain ajh mudah2n bisa bikin story bener untuk HunHan.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*


End file.
